Awash with Guilt
by PlasmaPlisken
Summary: Ten years removed from saving the world, Zidane and Eiko are not included in Royal affairs despite Zidane's marriage to Garnet and Eiko's sisterhood. They bond over coffee and burdening emotions, and eventually things get carried away.


Sitting at the top of the bed, languidly resting against the pillows, her naked bosom heaving as she breathed slowly yet heavily, Eiko put down her cigarette and stared towards the foot of the bed at her live elsewhere lover.

"Zidane, we've got to stop doing this. I mean, I'm not complaining but every now and again, not often I must admit, but sometimes I just have to think of my poor sister sitting up in that castle alone having no fun at all while I get to have a fantastic time here sitting on top of you."

Zidane looked up from the foot of the bed, his mop of golden hair lying wet and limp against his strong shoulders and flushed cheeks, sweat dripping down his brow and on to his chest, a solitary bead rolling the length of his torso to drop gently on to his exquisite member.

" Eiko, we both agreed that this was for the good of the United Kingdom of Lindblum and Alexandria. What we do here makes you happy and it makes me happy. Because we are both visibly happy, granted she doesn't know why, Garnet is happy. A happy Garnet means a healthy Garnet which means the Kingdom is steered by a strong and steady hand and everyone prospers. Right?"

"But…"

"…Right?"

"Yes" she said sheepishly, shaking her head a little to allow her shoulder length smoky, dark hair to cascade over her face and shield her eyes. She may have grown up in the ten years since playing a small role in saving the world, but she could never disagree with Zidane. Especially not now that he was hers.

Zidane and Eiko had at first simply been meeting once a week for coffee and Bundt Cake during the regular councils of war chaired by Steiner and Beatrix, or the Ministry for Food meetings led by Quina, or the Racial Equality Council meetings which were co-chaired by Mikoto, Zidane's efficient sister, and Throbos – son of Phrank son of Engelbert son of son of son of Vivi Orunitia.

Despite being the saviour of the world, Master Thief, World Tetra Champion, Festical of the Hunt winner, Skipping Champion, high chief of Chocobo Hot and Cold, the world's greatest post man and saviour of MogNet, despite all of his auspicious titles and achievements Zidane was excluded from almost all of his wife's daily duties as Queen; Excluded due to his connections to thieves and criminal gangs, excluded due to his unavoidable urge to make banter and comments, excluded simply because he could not quite fit in to any single group or task.

Eiko was in a similar boat. She had been excluded because of her age and immaturity. The fact that she had wielded Eidolons, had a Guardian Mog, had single-handedly run Condie Petie and had been a vocal force which had helped keep Zidane on track at times during their epic quest she was excluded and placed under the care and tutelage of Dr Tot for learning, and Blank for social skills. A decade had passed and she had developed into a strong, confident young woman ready to help her Summoner sister with stately affairs and yet still, like Zidane, she was ostracised – still not 'mature' enough.

Zidane had noticed that she had developed. Over the course of their weekly coffee and cake meetings, which as the strains of re-building a planet began to take their toll on Garnet became almost daily, their friendship slowly developed in to much more. Zidane, although a high-functioning Genome, was still a man after all; A man with needs. After a few weeks they began to hang out at Ruby's theatre, drinking and playing cards in a beautiful display of courtly love at its finest.

The theatre had been successful in the decade of double dip recession which followed the events of Garland and Kuja and Terra, and thus Ruby had been able to expand the theatre down her little paradise alleyway and install rooms for paying guests. The guest rooms became very handy, considering Eiko and Zidane's mutual, insatiable appetite for each other and also the fact that Ruby was discreet. And stupid.

Lying back against the pillows, her entire innocence exposed in front of Zidane, she began to think back to the first time they had consummated their lust for each other. As she tracked over the course of the memory she tracked a bead of sweat as it ran down his back and across his sculpted posterior. She closed her eyes and remembered.

The day had been hot and humid, perfect for the annual Festival of the Hunt – renamed the Tribal Ritual in honour of Zidane, the last man to win the Festival when it was solely hosted in Lindblum in the last of the days of yore.

Garnet was the face of the Tournament, required for important formals with international dignatories such as the Bishop of Esto Gaza. Such a social calendar meant that she rarely had time for her husband and it had seemed, to Zidane, that the fact that he was now retired in order to settle down and be a father had completely passed her by. Not that there was any chance of his becoming a father any time soon. Excluding their wedding night, Zidane and Garnet had engaged in little than chaste, public kissing since their marriage. The curse of being a consort.

Having retired, Zidane was avoiding the pomp and circumstance of the Tournament by sitting in the theatre with Eiko, sipping Black Mage cordial and brooding. 'Why can't Garnet be like Eiko?' he pondered. 'She still has youthful exuberance, and none of the cynicism of leadership. And she is fun, I don't even know if Garnet can spell banter any more. And, wow, Eiko sure has grown up. I mean I haven't been staring, okay maybe a little, but she has a fantastic set of breasts and…'

Eiko broke in to his reverie, slowly sliding his glass out of his hand and across the table, in order to fill the gap where the glass had been with her own hand.

"Shall we go upstairs. It's warm. I think I need a shower."

She led him upstairs to their regular room, named the Tantalus Suite, and proceeded to undress in front of Zidane, not embarrassed or afraid. Letting her dress fall to the floor, she strolled seductively to the bathroom her heavy bosom swaying and her pert bottom bouncing as Zidane stared in amazement, and appreciation, after her.

Eiko stood under the shower head, hot water tumbling over her slender frame, revelling in the sense of freedom she was imbued with by stripping off in front of the frustrated man whom she had loved years ago when it would've been forbidden.

Thinking of what might be, and could be, Eiko was pleasantly shocked to discover Zidane stepping in to the shower with her, completely naked.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear, and then kissed her at the base of the neck. No more words were required, they both knew what was felt and what needed to be done. Zidane kissed from her neck and across her collar bone, relishing the small squeaks he elicited from Eiko. Twisting his fingers through her hair he kissed her on the mouth passionately and furiously, and Eiko was powerless to resist. Not that she wanted to. She was on a cloud and never wanted to come down. Untangling her hair from his grasp, Eiko broke off the kiss to take the lead of her own. She slowly kissed her way across his strong chest, and down his firm manly stomach, until she reached his cock. A cock she had longed to see, and hold, and taste for so long.

Taking him in hand she stroked his impressive shaft down her cheeks and along her lips, teasing herself with anticipation, the hot water cascaded over them both like a waterfall of lust. As he slowly grew in her hand she gently placed him in her mouth and proceeded to slowly lick and suck up and down his cock, feeling him become erect and pulse in her mouth.

Determined not to miss out on the joys of sex herself she stopped sucking of her saviour and stood up, grabbing a stunned Zidane by the hair. "Go down on me", she whispered, nibbling on the tip of his ear. Zidane didn't need telling twice, for he was on his knees in an instant. Gently squeezing her bum, Eiko thought that he must have had a World Map to her pussy because he knew exactly where to go and what to go, making her gasp and moan with every flick of his tongue and brush of his nose.

A master of his craft Zidane knew that it was time for the main event and in one fluid motion he rose gracefully, scooping Eiko up in his strong and battle scarred arms. "To the bed, my true Queen."

Carrying her over to the bed Zidane stared deep in to her eyes and smiled, a beautiful, dark, sexy smile. Gently laying her down on the bed, Zidane gently parted her legs and slid his hard cock deep inside her tight, wet pussy and pinned her wrists to the bed. Smiling up at him, Eiko said something she had wanted to say for a long time. "Fuck me hard Zidane, make me moan and scream and shout your name."

Zidane was a man who followed orders, and he proceeded to soundly fuck her in to oblivion his erection growing to full capacity inside his grateful lover. With every stroke they enjoyed the moment together as one, Zidane not only fucking Eiko as requested but taking time to kiss her full lips and suck on her firm nipples.

What seemed like a beautiful eternity for Eiko passed and then they came together, their orgasm rippling and exploding in unison. Dripping in sweat, saliva and come the couple lay together in the bed, cuddling and whispering – safe in the knowledge that they could not be found.

And that day had been the first of many for Eiko and Zidane, for they had many days of romantic meetings, illicit trysts and creative shagging, devouring each other's forbidden fruit. Breaking from her memory, Eiko retrieved another cigarette and lit it taking a deep drag and exhaling slowly, all in order to steady her nerves. Her gaze luckily not locked on his eyes, for he had his back to her as he slowly got dressed Eiko told Zidane something that she needed to unburden from her very soul and ironically could only unburden to the man himself.

"Zidane, I'm pregnant."


End file.
